clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Beacon
The Beacon is the top of the Lighthouse. Players can look through a Telescope and if the famous penguin Rockhopper is coming to Club Penguin, his ship can be seen through the telescope. Jet Pack Adventure can be played here. Whenever the pirate penguin, Rockhopper decides to travel to Club Penguin, he uses the bright light of the Beacon to help find his way. As revealed in Club Penguin Times issue #226, the Beacon Light is solar powered and it is of 2500 watts. You can turn the Beacon's light on and off by clicking the switch. History The Beacon opened on September 26, 2006, the same time as the Lighthouse. Before it opened, there was a scavenger hunt to find a light for the Beacon. In October 2006, Rockhopper found his way and made his first appearance in Club Penguin thanks to the Beacon. Then in November 2006, Jet Pack Adventure was released. Parties *During the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party, the Beacon and the whole Lighthouse was transformed into a giant palm tree. *During the 2007 Christmas Party, the Beacon and Lighthouse was turned into a giant Christmas tree. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Beacon and the whole entire Lighthouse turned into paper, and the telescope was turned into a kaleidoscope. *During the Medieval Party, the Beacon's light was turned into a bonfire and Jet Pack Adventure was entitled, "Wizard's Flying Machine". *During the Fall Fair 2008, there was a helter-skelter here, leading to the Beach. *During the Puffle Party 2009, it was the Green Puffle's room where Green Puffles jumped around inside the bulb casing. *It had a giant propeller to hold the island in the sky during the Festival of Flight 2009. *The beacon was decorated with orange wallpaper and other stuff at Fall Fair 2009, it was also featured in a player card Background. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the Beacon was decorated with a giant Pumpkin Head instead of the light. *During Holiday Party 2009, the Beacon light was a big red Christmas light. *During Holiday Party 2010, the Beacon and Lighthouse was filled with coins. *During The Puffle Party 2012, the Beacon Is Transformed Into A Green Puffle Celberation. Gallery 2006 File:ChristmasParty2006Beacon.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 2007 SKP08.png|During the Summer Kickoff Party 2007 Cpchristmasbeacon.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007 2008 Beacon sub.PNG|During the During the Sub-Marine Party 2008 Blankbeacon.jpg|April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Beacon.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2008 Fallfairbeacon.png|During the Fall Fair 2008 Halloween 2008 Beacon.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 2009 Beacon Puffle.jpg|During the Puffle Party 2009 Beacon af.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2009 Fof11.png|During the Festival of Flight Christmas Party 2009 Beacon.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 File:Pufflebeacon.png|During the Puffle Party 2010 File:TheFair2010Beacon.PNG|During The Fair 2010 current beacon.PNG|During Holiday Party 2010 Step 1 beacon step 1.png |During Holiday Party 2010 Step 2 beacon step 2.png |During Holiday Party 2010 Step 3 coins for chnage goal reched.PNG |During Holiday Party 2010 Goal Reached! 2011 2012 Screenshot_670.png|During the Puffle Party 2012 Pins *Microphone Pin *Surfboard Pin *Lily Pin *Feather Pin *Enchanted Feather Pin See also *Beach *Beacon Telescope *Jet Pack Adventure *Lighthouse External links *Beacon Medieval Scavenger Hunt: K *Do not delete Category:Places Category:Beach Category:Club Penguin Category:Rooms Category:Article Category:Jet Pack Adventure